


What You Need

by louisnbugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conspiracy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Corona Virus AU, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Mentions of Drug Addiction, Slow Build, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnbugs/pseuds/louisnbugs
Summary: Elise Mackenzie is a broken girl. Well maybe not SO broken, at least not all the time.Her current significant other is not exactly the person she thought they were. As she struggles with an aching heart, body confidence, time management, and motivation, she also has a VERY strong love for One Direction. On top of that, she believes in the Larry Stylinson conspiracy theory, getting herself into meaningless fights online.While she barely floats through her summer before going into the eleventh grade, she finds herself having to spend time with the kind of person she wishes she could reach through her phone screen and slap some sense into. Little did she know that the universe had some bigger plans...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character





	What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo! 
> 
> so starting this off, hi i'm r. i have had this story idea for quite some time now and i don't know if it's gonna go anywhere? but i nEED to write it. i'll probably edit this introduction at some point seeing as it's 11:30 pm and i don't know what else to write bjslgflg
> 
> anywho, i hope you enjoy this story! i should have a spotify playlist for the story available after the first few chapters so look out for that i guess (if anyone is actually reading this)?
> 
> also i accidentally posted this instead of saving it as a draft?? so if you come across this and you're interested, just save it because it won't actually be ready for quite a while dhfskjgshkdzv

_"what is a friend?_ _but a thought t_ _hat betrays me._

 _what is an enemy?_ _a behavior that leads me astray?_

 _what is a lover?_ _the consequences that fuck me over in the end." - a. bentley 10/03/2015_

* * *

It's just another day for Elise Mackenzie. Another day where she ignores her alarm, another day started past 11:30 am, another midday sun warming her skin uncomfortably while disappointed self deprecating thoughts roll around in the back of her subconscious.

"Fuck," she groans, rubbing the crust off of the corners of her lips and eyes. She has already started the day off in a shitty place mentally, unsure if she'll be able to shake it.

"Hmm..." continuing her sleep-deprived noises from a minute or so before, picking up her phone and opening her notes, barely registering the time being 11:58 am on a Tuesday.

**Notes:**

_daily plan!_

_hey angel, good morning :)_

_take a deeppp breath okay? a couple more now._

_alright, you get to watch ONE video on youtube in your watch later to wake yourself up a bit. you have until 9 to get out of bed and grab your gratitude journal._

Elise sighs, deleting the last line knowing it's too late for that if she wants to have any sort of schedule to her day.

_now be grateful! write down five things, maybe even ten._

She sets her phone down beside her and leans down to the right, grabbing her white journal from the floor beside her single bed. She traces the material difference between the small sliver moon in the center of the cover and the cover itself, before opening it to where her green pencil had been shut inside the pages. Without thinking too hard, she jots down the first five things that come to mind:

  * _light_
  * _earbuds_
  * _water_
  * _boats_
  * _the boops at the end of canyon moon_



Smiling a little at the last one, she whispers a low thank you to herself and the universe for the things she's just written down. It's very important to her that she remembers to be grateful for things every single day, big or small. It's part of her journey towards being the genuinely happy person she wants to be.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

Eventually, she sits up in her bed, a strand of greasy purple hair falling in her face. She picks up her phone again to see what's next in her schedule, but the notifications she missed catch her eye.

**sky <33**

9:01 AM - _good morning lovelyy😃😃_

9:10 AM - _heyy_

9:13 AM - _rat_

9:15 AM - _helloooo_

9:20 AM - _get up and answer me ass_

9:23 AM - _> :(((_

9:31 AM - _babyuydsf_

9:45 AM - _stop sleeping in i stfg_

9:46 AM - 

9:56 AM - _whore_ 👎👎

10:15 AM - _call me when you're up okay?_ 💕

Elise can't help but smile as she reads the angry texts from her significant other, sky. The two of them had been dating since April, starting off as just internet friends but gradually falling hard for each other. Sky is non-binary. They've got creamy dark skin, long black hair, a healthy and confident body and spirit, and the most golden brown eyes Elise has ever seen. She wishes so badly that she could see them in real life. They met through a Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson meme group chat in December of 2019, which has unfortunately since died. As far as she knows, they're the only two from the _"diddly diddly doo TRIANGLE TRIANGLE TRIANGLE_ 😻 _"_ group chat that are still close.

Sky has been the brightest light in Elise's life since the beginning of this year, where she had cut off a couple of horrible friends. After that, she had no idea where to turn. So obviously she started dying her hair a bunch of different colours, and has so far gone through blue, a series of reds which turned to pinks, blonde, and as of a week ago, purple. She also gave up on her protest against all recreational substances and got wine drunk a few times, getting high off a couple of blunts with a friend. While she's still against hard drugs, she really wants weed again. Sky has kept her sane(?), as she lives in a bit of a restricted kind of household. She couldn't even sneak alcohol if she tried. And it's not like she relies on these substances, they're pretty standard and she's only been intoxicated, what, four times? It just sucks because she's an Empath, and associates a lot of music with her past toxic friendships. All she wants is to listen to said music and get high again so she can associate it with happy memories instead.

Well, that's not exactly true. There's so much more that she wants. She wants to be organized. She wants to have days where she gets things done. She wants to redo her bedroom, and make art, write letters to Sky. She wants to have a routine. But it feels like no matter how hard she tries, she ends up distracting herself with YouTube videos about One Direction (plus them as individuals). She'll fall down a Twitter rabbit hole for hours and hours, pushing all worries about her life to the back of her mind, causing stress to pool in the middle of her lower back. Telling herself at the end of the day that she's got all summer and there's always tomorrow. To not be so hard on herself about not getting things done because _"Hey! At least you got out of bed this morning. At least you drank some water and had a shower. Be proud of yourself for those things."_

And so she should be proud of doing those things, but it's at a point where that's all she does. Everything else feels overwhelming and stressful, so she puts it off and goes for the first form of serotonin she can find: One Direction.

Sky has been her support system throughout the past few months. She honestly has no idea what kind of broken monster she would be if they weren't in her life. They FaceTime every night for a few hours, texting throughout the day and sending each other little positive reminders. The problem is, Elise isn't usually true to her word when she says that she's going to do something with her day.

_time to get out of bed now! you can do it !! if harry styles has really done all the incredible things he has done for others and himself, you can get tf out of bed today._

_now go to the bathroom, and then eat some food! giving good fuel for your body is important :D_

"Okay," she mumbles as she blows more hair out of her face, pulling the dark blanket off and placing her bare feet flat on the brown carpet. A rush of cool air grazing through the light layer of leg hair coating her pinkish skin. She looks straight ahead at the white roses growing outside her window, tapping lightly on the glass in the wind. It's mid July of 2020


End file.
